Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 27
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~ and a # in front of it. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *No suggestion fights 2 weeks in a row. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. ---- Suggestions ??? vs. Dexihand Battle of the inhumanly long arms. Metroidhunter32 01:27, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Personally, I think ??? would win, but the similarities are OK, but it should be a rather fun one. OiXerxes 01:47, 28 October 2008 (UTC) 01:47, 28 October 2008 (UTC) [[Ganon#The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker|Ganon (The Wind Waker)]] vs. Zant I'm curious to hear people's thoughts on this one... not too obvious in my opinion. Scarletspeed7 23:50, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : : This goes way beyond "not too obvious" into the realm of random. I see no significant similarities whatsoever. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:02, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Scarletspeed7, don't delete oppose votes just because it's your suggestion. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:17, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Uh...of course it's not obvious, it makes little sense at all. --AuronKaizer 01:20, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Wolf Link vs. Fierce Deity Link form changes of Link that ultimately helps you kill the final bosses Solar flute : :my other two ideas were way worse. Solar flute : :I don't really see any similarity other than that they're both form changes of Link. By the way, Wolf Link, as far as I know, cannot defeat the final boss (I've never actually tried it, but since Midna was defeated by Ganondorf and she's usually the one that turns you into Wolf Link, I would assume you can't even become Wolf Link), and using the Fierce Deity Mask is optional. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 17:26, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : :I meant horseback ganondorf. But I'll change it to bosses. Solar flute : :not similiar enough for me. NintendoGamer1124 : :I was going to put this down with a much better comparasion so now I have to wait 2 weeks. Metroidhunter32 22:25, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : : Yikes... I can't oppose it becuase it hsa the Fierce Deity in it, but man, Wolfie would be clobbered. Scarletspeed7 23:52, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : :......So you wouldn't oppose Fierce Deity vs. Pig just because it has Fierce Deity in it? Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 01:07, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Right. I just wouldn't support it... but my fave characters deserve some respect. And I don't think there is any specific rule stating how you have to vote in these suggestions... Scarletspeed7 01:14, 28 October 2008 (UTC) : : Your idea is original, it's just not that good. --AuronKaizer 01:20, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Fabulous Frog Chorus vs. The Indigo-Gos A battle of the aquatic bands. : : Clever theme, but I don't see the Fabuolous Frog Chorus getting many votes, especially next to the Indigo-Gos. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 20:22, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : : It's funny, but it's just not funny enough for support. Scarletspeed7 23:53, 27 October 2008 (UTC) : : I agree with Scarletspeed. Clever, but a complete squash match. --AuronKaizer 01:20, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Ganondorf (Twilight Princess) vs. Ganon (The Legend of Zelda) Let us see how much staying power the original antagonist can compare to the more recent antagonist. - OiXerxes 01:50, 28 October 2008 (UTC)